


Something Like This

by Radioabsurd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantastic Racism, M/M, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Werewolf Discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: "Bring him to the W-Interrogation room.”~~DEREK HALE GETS ARRESTED.(implied Sterek & Kate/Derek)





	Something Like This

Derek Hale’s right ear twitches as he unintentionally listens in to the Sheriff’s conversation about him. He can see the way the Sheriff is frustrated, his eyebrows furrowed and his shoulders and arms tensed. Derek doesn’t really know why he’s here. Well, he knows he’s here because he buried his sister in the front yard of his burned down home, but he doesn’t really know what he’s getting charged with. 

“Bring him to the W-Interrogation room.” Derek tenses, unable to stop the immediate reaction of flashing his blue eyes. Four cops surround his small cell with wolfs bane bars, and he eyes them. Derek tries to relax, rolling his shoulders and unclenching his balled fists. ‘Wish you were here, Lar.’ Derek thinks wistfully when he’s taken to the interrogation room for werewolves. He gets pushed into the room, growling the second he smells the heavy scent of magick. The small hairs on his neck start to stand and he turns around, baring his sharp fanged teeth, to see the Sheriff and another officer with the name “Parrish” sowed into the fabric. Derek collected himself, but he couldn’t stop his nose from flaring in agitation and the angry huff that escapes. 

“Sit down, son. We need to talk.” Derek glared at the use of the word ‘son’, but did as the Sheriff asked. He felt his eyes burn as soon as he sat down and he looked up in surprise. He realized that the magick in the chair forced him to shift. He watched as the Sheriff and Parrish sat in front of him. He saw Parrish’s eyes change to a fierce orange. ‘Of course he’s supernatural.’ 

“I didn’t know they hired ‘Supes.” Derek said. Derek didn’t know how Parrish could work with people that discriminated against him just because of the way he was born. (“Not all people are bad, Der. You gotta trust a little.”) 

Parrish shrugged. “I proved myself.” He took out a yellow notepad and a pen. He started to listen very closely. 

Derek arched a thick eyebrow (“They’re caterpillars, Der!”) and swallowed. The sheriff cleared his throat. 

“Son, why did you murder your sister?” Derek stared at the Sheriff, angry and sad and afraid, as tears (“Don’t cry, little brother. It’ll be okay.”) filled his unnatural blue eyes.  
Derek growled and his finger nails shifted into claws. He curled his hands into fists, not caring that his claws were digging into his skin. He shook his head in denial. 

“So you just happened to have your dead sister buried in the front yard of your old house?” The Sheriff asked sarcastically. 

Derek could feel his eyebrows furrowing and his top lip curls slightly into a sneer. 

“Why would I kill my sister?” 

Parrish raises a dark eyebrow. “She could’ve-” 

Derek’s eyes darkened and his muscles shook with anger and disbelief. 

“Why-why would I kill my Alpha? I didn’t kill her!” Derek shouted, his eyes slanted and his nose flaring. Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump. Derek watched Parrish write something down. 

“Son, we just want to know who did.” The Sheriff said after glancing at what Parrish wrote. TRUTH. 

Derek’s thin mouth fell slightly open. “I-I don’t know. I just couldn’t feel her anymore.” Thu-thump-th-thump-thum-thump. Parrish frowned. 

“Why did you lie?” He asked, tilting his body forward across the table. Derek’s eyes widened and before he could speak, somebody knocked on the door. The Sheriff gave Parrish a look and the officer nodded. He walked up to the door and opened it to reveal another officer. She was unfairly attractive, with brown eyebrows and plump lips. (“Find me a girl that has Disney princess material, Der.” She cackled, her brown eyes sparkling and alive.) She smiled sweetly at Parrish before tazing him with her weapon. The Sheriff jumped up, but before he could do anything, he was knocked from behind in the head. The Sheriff fell and Derek growled at the intruder that smelled slightly familiar. 

She smiled at him, viciously. “Oh you don’t know me. But, I’m sure you know my aunt, right Der-Bear?” 

Derek felt his body lock up and tense, an immediate reaction to that horrendous nickname that was only used by one person. “Kate.” Derek couldn’t help the slight lowering of his body nor the fact that his hands had shifted. His feet moved into a stronger fighting positon before he knew what he was doing. 

The argent laughed. “Actually, I’m Allison. And, I’m pretty angry about you killing my aunt but I thought you knew.” 

Derek shook his head but didn’t stop the slight growl when Allison raised a gun. She looked at him for a second before practically hooting. “Oh my gosh! You don’t know that I killed your sister? That is hilarious!” (Der, you stay low, you hear me? Don’t worry about me. I can keep myself safe.”) 

Derek whines, a deep pain hitting his chest before he sees red. He’s about to pounce on her but she raises her gun and he stops, chest moving up and down heavily.  
“Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" (“Der! If you ever hear that code you run.”) 

Derek knows he’s going to die when he hears those words that come out of her mouth. The proof that she’s an argent. The proof that her aunt is the same woman that abused him when he was 15 years old and used him to burn his family alive. 

“We hunt those who hunt us.” Derek can’t help whispering. Allison looks slightly surprised by the way her eyes bug out slightly and her mouth forms an O.  
Derek can hear her mutter under her breathe. “The mutt learned new tricks.” 

Before he can do anything, she raises her gun. 

 

BANG! 

Derek’s shaking in adrenaline and can barely understand the fact that he’s not dead. And then he eyes the scene. The Sheriff is standing over Allison with a thick book in his hands. Where the Sheriff got it from, Derek will never know. 

He nods at the Sheriff in thanks and the Sheriff nods back to him. A type of silent agreement. 

“You’re free to go, Derek.” 

“Thanks, John.” 

The Sheriff smiles before he suddenly frowns. 

“Hey, no hard feelings right? You know I can’t give you the special treatment just because you’re dating my son.” 

Derek smiles softly at the thought of his boyfriend before shaking his head. 

“No hard feelings.” John nods before he looks up at Derek again. 

“Also, I’m sorry about bugging you. I really just wanted to get the girl to confess.” 

Derek sighs, his hands coming together as he twirls his fingers around each other. “I know, John.” 

John nods, before coming over to Derek and hugging him. “Don’t forget to come to dinner tonight.” 

Derek nods, walks out of the interrogation room, and turns towards the front door. 

“Hey Derek!” 

Derek turns around see John with a bashful look on his face. “Yeah, John?” 

“Don’t be mad but…Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes." 

Derek freezes. ‘We protect those who cannot protect themselves’ Derek thinks. 

Derek stares at John before pulling out his phone and clicking on a certain name. 

“Hey sourwolf, what’s u-” 

“YOU GUYS ARE ARGENTS?” 

There’s silence before a stuttered out reply comes. 

“Surprised?” 

“Oh we have so much to discuss!” 

Derek hangs up and does a mixture of a frown and smile, angry that the very important fact was kept from him from someone he loves but happy that his sister was right. 

(“All you have to do is trust, Der. It’ll all work out in the end.”)


End file.
